the shadow pirates of the leaf
by puneetsingh
Summary: All the kages wake up in a ship along with their lover/spouse on north blue , Aim to raise hell on the ocean , annoy the marines ,fuck with the world nobles kick some ass and achieve one piece , in other words enjoy life. the story of the crew as they sail the oceans along with there rival crew the uchiha .the characters will be in their prime.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone , the idea for this story came from the Naruto canon where the hokages were resurrected , so I thought why not do that in a different world and the best world to do that would the huge one piece world .**

**I have got great response for my first story for which I am very thankful to all of you , even the harry potter Naruto oneshot was well liked**

**In the story they will be given some task to complete by a stranger with a hood ( little o me ) for a reward that can be money exotic items and even new character **

**For example **

**Task :free the red district from various middle men and free the one forced into slavery **

**Reward : a white haired pervert**

**The crew will have**

**Senju hashirama(fighter) spouse mito**

**Senju tobirama (fighter) (player of the crew)**

**Sarutobi Hiruzen (strategist) spouse Biwaka **

**Namikaze Minato (fighter, diplomate) spouse kushina (fighter) **

**Senju Tsunade (healer) lover Jiraiya (fighter) **

**Uzumaki Naruto(fighter ,the one in my story ) spouse hinata(sharp shooter )**

**Sarutobi Konohamaru (fighter )spouse hanabi (scout )**

**Please vote for position of captian , mascot, whether they should have a island as a base of operation .**

**The story will be rated M ,non canon please read and review **

**Thank you **


	2. the awakening

**This story was planned by me a long time ago, but I was too busy to update , suddenly I catch a One piece fever , a began to read a load crap of one piece fanfics and found that their was one half written by me , so I once decided to finish what I started please read and review. To write a fanfic is tough work ,it requires lots of time energy most of all patience. When I wrote my first Fic I was like "Damm this is hard " But when you write a crossover is double work . Get the right facts , right timeline make the abilities compatible. please read and If you like it Give one review which would make my day .**

**Prologue**** ;**

_Fishman island, the home of the fishmen and merfolk. The island is said to be 10,000 meter below the sea level, inside a hole of the redline, it acts as an entrance to the new world, so every pirate with the dream to conquer the Grandline has to pass through it .__The island's main source of income and trouble are the ambitious pirates that enter the island. The island has become a lot safer since it was declared the Turf of the Whitebeard pirates , the small fries too afraid to so anything to provoke the wraith of the strongest man living. Usually the island had a calm and welcoming atmosphere but not Not that day._

_That day the whole Fishman island was in a upheaval, fishmen and merfolk talking and whispering to each other in hushed tones. the whole town was in a frenzy, buzzing about Madam Shyarly's latest prediction. Madam Shyarly was a shortfin mako shark was pretty well known on the island as she owner of the Mermaid cafe. She also possessed an unique talent, a talent which she used for a side business and that fortune-telling.  
_

_Madam Shyarly's predictions were famous for being notoriously true, she sometimes had her moments in which she would get visions of the future. She had correctly predicted events like the Dawn of the great pirate age. She often herself called it a curse. _

_It began as a normal day at the mermaid cafe , the customers were coming and going, the worker were trying their best to keep them entertained, suddenly Madam Shyarly fainted on spot , freaking out the workers of the cafe. When she woke up drenched in sweat panting. The words that came out of her mouth were " Maelstrom chaos ...de..demon fox... Fire fire everywhere... New age " _

_The trauma was so sever that she could not remember most of the dream , but the red glowing eyes of the blonde along with the silhouette were etched in her memories forever. _

_The dawn of the new age had been predicted . _

Line break

On an unnamed Island in the west blue. A Blonde man with blue eyes,around 22 years old woke up, on the sandy beach of the island with a mother of all hangover. he was wearing Konoha Jonin uniform with a trench coat that had kanji of the Rokudaime printed on it .

"oh my head" Naruto groaned as he tried to sit up ,"What have I been drinking dog piss ? " he wondered out loud, wait something was wrong about the whole situation, he should not be here in fact he should not be anywhere, the last thing he remembered was being ambushed by an whole army of missing-nin and he died in the encounter.

"Edo-tensie?" he asked himself, trying to justify his presence in the world of living, from what he remembered he was very far away from the ocean when he was ambushed so there was no chance in hell, he could have drifted into one . He pinched himself,"I can feel pain so this is not the edo-tensie Thanks kami for that"He said.

'_what the hell is happening_ _here_'he thought frustrated, Being the hokage had increased his analytic power, but Uzumaki Naruto Rokudaime Hokage had no idea where he was and how he got there.

"What the hell is this " He wondered as he took out a slip of paper from his pockets of his pants.

the note read "_move towards the center of the island", "_What is this some-kind of sick game-show_ ", _He had no idea how correct he was_ .  
_

"Got nothing better to do I guess I will check it out " With that Uzumaki Naruto **the Decreased Rokudaime Hokage** of the village hidden in the leaf started his trek towards the center of the inhabited Island. After walking for about 30 min, towards the center he sensed a presence, 6 presences to be more certain .Sensing people ahead, he increased his pace ignoring the throbbing pain in his head.

**line break;**

From seven different direction seven different people, six men and one woman, entered the clearing. They all froze, unable to comprehend the scene before them is real. After a few moments, one of them opened his mouth to speak.

"It has happened to me so many times that it has lost it's charm" He said, the man had waist-length black hair, He wore red samurai Armour which was constructed from numerous metal plates, his shoulder guards bore the Senju symbol emblazoned on them. On his back was a huge summoning scroll. This man was none other than the legendary Shinobi and the Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama.

"I can understand your feelings very well brother, correct me If I am wrong, it's the third time so who is it this time?" Senju Tobirama said to his brother, Tobirama was tall man with a fair complexion he wore an armor similar to his elder brother but blue in color, his hair was Short spiky and white in color. The most distinguishing feature were the three marks on his face.

"It not the Edo Tensie this time... " Tobirama continued, but his brother was not paying attention to him, He was busy looking at the blonde man that had entered the clearing. The said man also noticed that he was been stared.

"Holy crap it's the first/sixth"they shouted at each other in sync.

"he totally ignored me..." the seventh hokage spoke in a gloomy voice with a rain cloud over his head.

the second's eyebrow started to twitch at being ignored by his brother "Stop playing around both of you " He shouted activating the big head Jutsu .

"He's copying me " Both the first and the seventh said at the same time pointing at each other.

"No I not "They shouted in an scyn once again

"Stop repeating me you Son of a uchiha" '_They are so alike that it's getting creepy_'Minato though as he continued to watch his son have a verbal war with the most powerful shinobi to have walked the planet.

The other members of the group developed a sweat-drop at their childish behavior. The second and fifth were getting more and more annoyed by them, Tsunade was annoyed the moment she woke up on this shitty island, first the killer head ache was making her insane, second an unknown situation shrouded with mysteries. there is a limit to what a person can handle.

"Shut up " Both of them said at once releasing humongous KI. The third hokage decide to handle the situation before it got any worse, "I think we should introduce ourselves first "

Everyone calmed down and formed a circle, the first stepped forward " Senju Hashirama The Shodaime hokage" he introduce himself, gave a nod to everyone and stepped back. The man had the grace of a noble, as expected from the head of the Senju clan.

The man next to him stepped forward "Senju Tobirama The nidaime hokage" just like his brother he too gave a short nod and returned to his original position, during the whole time not a single emotion crossed his face '_What a heart-less fellow_' Naruto thought

Following his teacher's lead ,the third stepped forward " Sarutobi Hiruzen The Sandaime " he wore his battle outfit, but something was odd about him. "Jiji you look young " Naruto said unable to contain his excitement and curiosity , Hiruzen touched his face and flexed his arms "I think you are right Naruto-kun" he said as he returned to his original position.

'_looks like he was able to achieve your dream you grew up well Naruto-kun you too me spoiled little grandson'_ he though as his face was decorated with a content smile.

"It seems like the Jutsu brought us back in our prime " Tobirama commented as he too tested his new body.

after a few moments ,"Yahoo I am young again, look out ladies here I come " Hashirama shouted

'_he just noticed _' the others thought with a sweat-drop,

"How have you been Mito-san" Tobirama said looking in a direction

Hashirama forgot that he was the most powerful shinobi to be born, he forgot that he founded and leaded a village full of assassin; Just like any other husband Hashirama squeaked and started to mutter apologies, hearing giggle around him he opened his eyes to see that Mito was nowhere present

"I will get you for that one day I swear..."he threatened his brother , looks like a lot of things were not mentioned in the history book, like the second having a strange sense on humor, the fact whether the first can hold a grudge was still to be seen.

The fourth stepped forth and introduced himself "Namikaze Minato, Naruto eyes were sparkling with hero worship which creep ed out Konohamaru as he stepped away from the drooling blonde. Minato gave the others a nod and went back to his original position.

The only women of the group steeped forward next, she had blonde hair tied in a ponytail she was wearing a jacket with the kanji for gamble, " Senju Tsunade the Godaime hokage" she spoke, as she returned back to her original position with each step her humongous boobs with swing around crazily mesmerizing the male population.

The sixth stepped forward " Uzumaki Naruto The rokudaime hokage dattebayo " we all know how he looks so just skip it , the third , fourth and fifth gave him a proud look.

The last one stepped forward, this man had black hair just like Hiruzen was also wearing the Jonin uniform with a extra-long scarf which was odd for a ninja as it would only hinder his movements "Sarutobi Konohamaru the Nanadaime hokage " He introduced himself .

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, lets discuss about the situation "Minato took lead this time beginning the conversation,

"But first why do you two look like each other's clone " Hashirama asked pointing to the father and son,

"It's because we are father and son " Minato replied with his voice heavy with pride,

"so why the different clan names " He asked

"It a very long story,but the main point is Uzumaki is my mother's maiden name, I inherited it from her "Naruto replied

Tobirama was about to say something, but was interrupted by a giggle. He turned around and caught the grinning face of his brother,

one second passed...

two seconds passed...

after five seconds had passed, but Hashirama was still grinning, "What is the matter brother... don't you see I am try to find an explanation to our current situation" Tobirama shouted extremely annoyed by his brother's actions.

"Sorry, it's just we are all related somehow ,I am the first, you my brother are the second, our disciple is the third, my granddaughter is the fifth, the forth was married into our cousin clan, the sixth is his son "Hashirama said pointing at the said person. "and the seventh ... " He trailed off not knowing any relation whether there was related or not .

"He is my grandson "Hiruzen said, just like Minato his voice was filled to the brim with pride.

"There you go we have the whole set ha ha ha " He laughed loudly , he turned towards his little brother "are you not happy that the hat has always been in our generations", "it means nothing but I am relived that the hat was not worn by any Uchiha "He said with stoic face , he really had a strange sense of humor.

"Hey First you are a sage right "Naruto asked with a seldom serious expression

"yup, the best ever! but I rarely use sennin mode, Why are you asking right now? " Hashirama replied confused,

"Well you are not the best anymore if you didn't notice the fact that the nature energy is different around here " Naruto said, Shocking the third and the fourth, "you are a sage just like Jiraiya-Sensei " Minato commented impressed, both he and Hiruzen had seen Jiraiya in action, he was a great shinobi but in sage mode he was nearly invincible. The sage mode increased his physical strength and durability, awareness and Jutsu power by many fold plus that sensory and increased range of physical attacks was a bonus, a truly fearsome ability.

"Not like Jiraiya-Sensei, better than him " Naruto replied with a grin which increased by watching the expression on his father's face.

"Your right the energy is different if I had to compare it with alcohol, the difference between the energies is like the one between Rum and whiskey " Hashirama said like it should have cleared everything, "Brother stop with the stupid jokes already and explain it in a way everyone can understand "

"What he means just like Rum and Whiskey, The main difference is of the base ingredient" Tsunade explained showing her expertise in alcoholic drinks, her expression got dreamy at the thought of alcohol.

"Nature energy is the energy from the planet itself if the base ingredient is different that means the world itself is different " Minato said

"Don't be ridiculous, theirs no way we are in a different world, period " Tsunade said breaking out of her sake day-dream.

"Hold that thought for a while, look's like I found something it's a book "Konohamaru shouted waving around a pre-historic book whos pages were coming out and was torn in places . the title of the book was 'The world of one piece and how you got there'

The hokages gathered around as Konohamaru read the book explaining the basic of the one piece world and the reason why they were their . (please writing this part is very embarrassing so think of your own situation )

"It's a lot to take in, I mean Giants, mermaid devil fruit sea kings it's like some kind of Manga "Minato said, the book they read gave them only a little explanation.

"So we are in a new world, a world full of mysteries waiting to be solved, undiscovered places to be found , treasures to be hunted exotic sights to be seen are you all thinking what I am thinking "Naruto shouted

"Yes of course, Naruto-bozu great men think alike" Hashirama joined in the cheering

"Yes,boss" Konohamaru shouted in support of his part-time boss and predecessor.

"If you are thinking about going to the calmest island and spend the whole life relaxing then yes "Tobirama said knowing very well what was going in their head

"Lets go pirating" The three of them shouted together, the other sighed loudly at their childish behavior

"We will not going to be pirates it's against the law Naruto "Tsunade said trying to change his mind knowing very well how stubborn her successor could be, Hashirama was about to say something but was stopped by Naruto who mouthed 'I will handle this one';

"Baa-chan,I know you don't want to be a pirate since being a pirate means lots and lots of booze and illegal gambling ", Tsunade froze at the thought of all the rum and new drinks she could try, the gambling dens she could hit.

"I'm in Naruto-chan, those bastards won't know what hit them" Tsunade said with a bottle of rum in one eye and money in another,

'_ good going boy, now we are in a majority take that tobi-chan ha ha ha_ 'Hashirama mentally cheered

"*sigh*ok nii-san so we are going to be pirates, read the guidelines please Minato-san"The second asked the fourth to read the book 'How to become pirate for dummies'

"Hai Tobirama-sama" Minato replied as he opened the book,

"The first requirement is a captain" Minato read, it took a second for Minato to realize what he had read, he had asked a group made of elite warriors who had ruled over a military organisation for years giving unquestionable order, to follow orders from someone else .

"I will be the captain " All of them announced at once,

"Hey I should be the captain since I am the Shodaime " Hashirama said

"So What I am the Nidaime and have better management skills than you "Tobirama countered him, Hashirama gave him a look that said '_how can you say that you are my little brother_ ', but the second didn't give a fuck he already had a lot of experience dealing with his brother, He was not going to leave the top position for anybody specially his goofy brother,

"If that the case then I have the longest regime as a Hokage so clearly I have the best leadership qualities so the position of the captain should be mine ha ha " the third added his point, he too wanted to be the captain,the only job which had power but no paperwork.

"The crew does not need old fossils it needs a charismatic leader who would lead them through both good times and the bad keeping their spirits high and that me dattebayo" Naruto said, he was not the one to back down.

"Look the next generation always surpasses the older one, that by default makes me the best choice for the position of captain "Konohamaru said adding his own name to the list of nominees, "What did you say brat" Hashirama said with clenched teeth releasing considerable amount of KI.

"Having problems listening Ojii-chan "Konohamaru taunted back countering with his own KI.

"Why you monkey brat..." before Hashirama could finish his taunt he was blasted by KI of another person.

"Shut up all of you or I will personally castrate each one of you " She threatened everyone with a sweet smile, the sake withdrawal was getting up to her. The men in the clearing whimpered as the hid their manhood.

"look I know everyone here is a powerful shinobi the best of their time, strong powerful and dependent, so let's just draw straws who ever wins becomes the captain, easy and simple" Minato offered a solution to the problem, the others nodded agreeing to the solution as it was the only one without violence.

The straws were prepared,

"ok one the count of three "Minato said

"one..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

Everyone drew the straws at once. praying to lady luck the looked at their straws , Tsunade cursed her luck , she was called the legendary sucker for a the Sarutobi cursed out loud, I guess it was not their time.

"Yohoo it's me the captain of the Shadow pirates dattebayo" The Naruto jumped around showing his straw, which was the smallest. 'Kuso. I really wanted to be the captain"the first lamented in the corner "Why not me... what is that I don't have " .

"Shadow pirates, what's that " Tobirama asked without any emotion in his voice.

"It's the name of our crew dattebayo, a crew made from kages dattebayo " Naruto replied

"It's the best you could come up with Sencho "Tobirama replied spelling Sencho like he was mocking Naruto .

"You got a problem with that my man , we drew the straws and I won be a man and accept, stop acting like a loser" Naruto

"What did you call me boy " Tobirama clenched his jaw

"I am not a boy so let's settle this like men "Naruto said taking out a Kunai hidden in the sleeve. The situation was about to go downhill,"Stop acting like brats both of you Tobirama you have no reason to act that way " Hashirama scolded his brother .

"I will be keeping an eye on you " Tobirama threatened

"Be my guest " Naruto replied.

**line break**

It took two min for Naruto to return into his regular self. but the bad blood between them was still their. Which was clear from the disapproving glares from the second.

"Dad read what else do we need " The newly appointed captain enthusiastically asked while , Hiruzen and Tsunade were trying to console the First who was still hungover the whole captain issue.

"An idiot Captain check ", "Hey! I am not an Idiot " Everyone laughed at the over-acting blonde

"A name for the crew check"Minato said

"A jolly roger?"

"Whats that " Naruto asked , earning an angered look from the second hokage.

"It's a pirate flag that shall represent the crew " Minato explained to his son

"oh yeah I knew that Any ideas "Naruto asked

"Must be something that represents us , something like the leaf " The first said, he was never good at naming things.

"How about this A skull wearing the head band with the leaf symbol diagonally covering one eye with kunai at the place of the bones " The forth gave his opinion, taking the Idea of the Headband from his student Kakashi, with the Kunai knives representing that they were ninja .

"That so cool, here a black cloth a paint "Konohamaru said , showing everyone a black cloth and cans of paint .

"Where did you find that stuff "Hiruzen asked his grandson , Konohamaru shrugged his shoulders and pointed to a corner a said "It was lying there "

Half hour later with a finished jolly roger. Minato started to read the book for further instructions,

"A ship "He read

"Where the hell will we find a ship here in middle of now where " Naruto asked a rhetorical question

"There " Konohamaru answered pointing to a random direction,

"Konohamaru-chan it was rhetorical question " Naruto said to his apprentice

"No it's true look their " The monkey boy pointed,

"What "He asked surprised.

"There look at that board " Tobirama pointed , True to his words a board was nailed to one of the trees it read "Follow the trail for a boat "

the Shadow pirates followed the trail to the shore and were greeted with an unbelievable sight, A ship was anchored a half a mile away from the shore. it was Caravel . with a fox for the figure head, the mast had their jolly roger painted on it.

"Beautiful"Tsunade breathed out, the thought was shared by everyone one else . The seven kage body-flickered to the ship.

"It's bigger up close" Naruto said as he explored the ship. "Cool it's has a captain cabin with it's own fridge dattebayo" Naruto shouted exploring his room, Konohamaru climbed to the crow's nest for a better view "Sugoi, the view from here is priceless ".

While they were having fun Tobirama and Hiruzen were checking the map room in the room, the room as it name said was full of maps along with various equipment used for navigation of a ship.

"Do you understand all this Sensei "Hiruzen asked this mentor

"For some reason I can understand all this like I was born to do that " Tobirama replied to his student , not taking his eyes of the map he was reading.

Hashirama and Tsunade were busy in raiding the kitchen and the store room for booze .

After their exploration of the ship was finished all the men gathered at the deck. All ready for the journey that would turn the world upside down. Tobirama took out a telescope and looked at the horizon "The weather is good to set sail" he announced

"Tobirama-dono can you Navigate the ship " Naruto asked the Second

"Yes, its like someone programmed me to do that " Tobirama explained ( the sexy author smiles upon you , you worm ).

"lets party we have sake "Tsunade appeared from inside the ship with bottles of sake in her hand .She poured a drink for everyone on the ship.

"To our adventurous journey "She announced raising her Mug or perhaps you can call it a bucket since it was size of one .

"Kampai (Cheers ) .The members of the Shadow pirates raised their mugs, cheering the start of a new adventure, a adventure that neither they nor the world would ever forget.

**line Break**

"Where to secho? "Minato asked his son with a teasing salute ,the crew readied the ship like they were form to do that .

"Sencho I found this note in your cabin "Konohamaru said handing the note to his newly appointed,

"to find your heart , reach the heart before the heart stops time, limit 5 days "Naruto read

"Whats the meaning of heart "

"It's a uninhabited island four days journey , 3 days if the winds are favorable "Tobirama said

"we will find out when we reach their all hands on deck lets set sail for Heart Island "

**preview **

"hey dad meet my wife Hyuuga Hinata " Naruto introduced his wife to his father, the blue haired hyuuga blushed for a moment then resolved herself

"I was your wife in the last world What made you think that it would be the same here, and thanks for introducing me to this fine young man " Hinata said, Naruto remained frozen in place unable to comprehend the events that had passed.

.

.

.

.

"If it's alright with you my lady, I wish for a chance to show my love and my dedication for you the most beautiful lady on the planet, for all I ask for is a chance to accompany you on this journey sail the beautiful seas with you , enjoy the most exotic sights with you as with out you they will all lose their charm..." Naruto said entering his lover boy mode. He took Hinata's hands in his , pulled her closer and decorated her lips with his own .

The two lover were busy catching up , the women had hearts in their eyes .

"Minato our son is such a charmer , you better try hard "Kushina said with a pained sigh

"Nee-chan all this lovey-dovey thing is good, but you are making out in front of your father in law "

Hinata turned red she eeped pushed Naruto off her and slapped Naruto.

**I know the story had mistakes because it was not edited so if you have problem with the grammar it will improve.**

** So how was it good or bad , it was just an introduction the real action will begin soon as they begin their journey. I don't know with whom Tsunade should be paired jiraiya or Dan please review it .**

**The other thing is , I want some Devil fruit abilities for the enemy pirates please review about that too .**

**The story is a real challenge to write since All the character are equally important for a moment I wanted the First or the forth to be the captain, but the desire to see Naruto wearing a trench coat with the kanji of captain and that yellow thing we have on the shoulder .**

**Please check out my other two stories **

**The ninja groom a NarutoXKenichi crossover ; Naruto challenges Shigure for a fight , If he wins the fight he Shigure has to marry him .In the story Naruto had adopted 4 kids and is training them to be the best . Bad summary but good read .**

**The broken Shinobi again a ****NarutoXKenichi crossover ; It's a story of Naruto suffering from trauma of loosing Hinata and is suffering from Hemophobia, Kakashi sends him into Kenichi's world so that he can be safe .**

******Both are original ideas and well written .**

******Puneetsingh Signing off ja ne ...**

******do you really hate me so much that you won't list the story in your alert list , so cruel.**


End file.
